The 4th annual Hunger Games:The profile of Praxeliah Johnson
by KittyPurryHGHP
Summary: It may seem like the original story at first, but it gets its individuality later on. Praxely Johnson is a twelve year old girl who has given shelter to her best friend, Willow. But Willow has committed a crime against the Capitol worse than murder, her parents were high rankings in District 10's rebellion. Read to find out every detail.
1. Chapter 1: Praxely and co

"Shhhh, Willow, stop crying, shhhh." I say to my best friend. But no matter what I say, Willow's sobs just get louder and more violent. I have to calm her before she starts hyperventilating.

"Wiwow?" says my four-year-old sister, Laura.

"Yes Laura, Willow." I say to her.

"Well I can't sleep with all your racket!" Yells my brother Jango.

"Hey! Lay off 'er! You'd be crying if it was _your _first reaping! And what with her circumstances…" says my sister, Seal.

_Reaping. _That word rings in my ears. And by Willow's circumstances, well, Willow has her own story.

Willow had her mom, dad, and baby sister at the beginning of the war. Her parents were BIG leaders in District 10's rebellion. Her sister died from bronchitis, she choked on ashes…it filled up her tiny little lungs. Then, once the Capitol obliterated District 13, we were forced to retreat and surrender. Willow's parents were taken hostage and murdered right before her eyes. She relives the moment every night.

I found Willow at her little outdoor-bungalow thingamajig…I guess you could call it. She sold paintings for a very small living. My father died during the war, so we had extra space in the house. Laura sleeps with mom, Jango gets his own room (only because he's the 'man of the house'), and Willow, Seal, and I share a room. I volunteered to share a bed with Willow because at nine-years-old, Seal isn't very patient, and she would never put up with Willow's midnight thrashings.

"Thank you, Ce-li-a for being Little Miss Bossy." Snaps Jango.

"Stop your bickering _now _for God's sake!" says Mom, coming to the rescue. "Praxely, it's not too early. Would you go milk Amelie? Laura, would you go make some toast? Seal? Make some eggs. Jango, cook some of our bacon. This morning, we will feast."

"I'll make pancakes and sausage after we have our milk." I say. We all have to pitch in today. This is the day of the-*shudder*-reaping.

"Praxely, Praxely no!" Screams Willow. "It's gonna be me! It's gonna be me!"

"Willow! Listen to me. You're twelve! They won't pick you."

"There are other twelve-year-olds in there Praxely! If your name is in there once, _you could still go in."_

I freeze a moment and ponder her words. I pray that in the two seconds of silence we have, Willow's name won't be heard.

"Step up." A Peacekeeper calls. Zzzt I hear. Willow winces, and walks along.

"Next." The Peacekeeper says. Zzzt. A sharp pain flows through every nerve. I run to catch up with Willow. We are corralled into a roped off area filled with other twelve-year-olds. My eyes lock into evil, cold, black ones. _Penelope._

"Get picked, Johnson." She says. I flick her off. I'll make her apologize later. You never, _ever, _wish the reaping on _anyone._ Not even your worst enemy.

"Well howdy doo—_ya'all." _Says Amethyst Amulet, the escort.

"IT'S Y'ALL!" screams the District 10 population. Amethyst did a terrible impression of the District's accent.

"Well alrighty then! Let's watch the bloody Capital film."

"_War, terrible war. Widows. Orphans. A motherless child. These things…"_ I squeeze Willow's hand and wonder how hard this is for her.

"_…safeguard our future." _Amethyst gets ready to reach into the girl's bowl.

"Well then. Ladies, ya'all-"

"Y'ALL!"

"WHATEVER! Willow Lawraunce, get your stupid self up here."

And I thought escorts hated bad manners.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tributes

Wait—Willow? Did Amethyst really call Willow? I don't believe this. My grip on Willow's hand releases but I grasp it again, tighter than before. Penelope smirks, and my anger boils inside of me. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. "Who?" Says Amethyst. "_I Penelope Burrows, volunteer as District 10s female tribute!" _I hear my voice say. But I never really said it. I never, _ever_, wish the reaping on anyone. "Who volunteers?" inquires Amethyst. "I do. Praxeliah Johnson." "Well! Come on up!"Amethyst over excites herself. Willow tries not to cry. On my way up, I grab Penelope's younger sister, Nora Rose. "Meet me in the Justice Building after this." I tell her. "Oh, OK…" she replies. I get up to the stage and Amethyst bombards me. "Do you know Miss Lawraunce? Or were you _born _ready for these games?" "OK, um, 1) Willow's my best friend. 2) I'm twelve. 3) this is NOT a career district, and 4) last time I checked, this wasn't the Caesar Flickerman show!" District 10 laughs at my attitude. Amethyst reaches into the boy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Alright then. Let's see, Terris Wilmington." My eyes dart to the twelve-year-old boys. Drew Pruitt's face floods with relief. I might have a small crush on him. The pool of people separates as Terris Wilmington walks up and shakes my hand. And just my luck, Terris is a muscular seventeen-year-old. Great competition. My eyes dart back to Willow, her eyes filled with tears. I think mine are too. Amethyst ushers us inside the Justice Building, and Peacekeepers guard every door. I'm practically thrown into a room to await my family and friends. Nora Rose comes in first. "Praxely? You said—" "Take care of her. Take care of Willow. Penelope won't take it easy on her, maybe it will get worse! I know you're Penelope's sister, but it would be an insult to my memory to let Penelope bully her." "I will Praxely. I won't let you down." "Thank you Nora." The Peacekeepers whisk her out of here as fast as she was tossed in. "Paxxy?" I hear a small voice call. It's Laura. My whole family comes in, with someone missing. "Where's Willow?" I ask. "She wants her own time with you." Replies my mother. I get individual hugs from Mom, Laura, Jango, and Seal, and then we just cry together for two minutes. Then they are dragged away from me as fast as Nora was. Finally, I see Willow. We both fall apart on top of each other, sobbing more violent sobs than Willow had this morning. "Praxely, why would you do this? I can't—I can't let you!" "There is nothing you can do Willow, the reaping is over." I remind her. "Will you take this as your token?" she asks me. She hands me a small, heart shaped locket with a picture of the two of us on one side, and the whole family together on the other. "I was going to take it as mine, but it would mean as much to you too." She tells me. "I wouldn't want my token to be anything else. Thank you, Willow.


End file.
